Lean On Me
by tarynicole2442
Summary: There's another benefit at the PPTH and House and Wilson have a surprise for Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy didn't know why she let House and Wilson book the entertainment for the charity event. She should have known that something would have gone wrong. The band was now an hour late.

She walks up to Wilson and asks, "Where the hell is this mystery band you guys got? And where is House?"

"They're here, but there's a small problem."

"What?!"

"The lead female vocalist can't make it. They've been trying to find somebody to replace her."

"If they don't find someone in ten minutes, come find me." she says and walks away.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. I haven't sung since college. I'm gonna need a few drinks first._

Cuddy walks over to the bar and orders two shots of tequila. Hesitating, she downs the first glass and then after looking around quickly, satisfied that no one is watching, grabs the second.

Ten minutes later, Wilson walks up to her.

"Any luck?"

"Nope. What are we going to do? This was the only thing we had for this event and it's not gonna happen."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's gonna happen. You're looking at your new lead female vocalist."

"Cuddy, are you sure you want to do this? You've been drinking. You might regret this later."

"No, I'm sure. I had a feeling I might've had to volunteer and that's when I started drinking. I'm not going up there without some liquid courage."

"Ok, then. I'll let them know and bring u a copy of their set list to look over."

"Fine, but hurry. This place is a real drag."

Cuddy looked around at the guests. This was the only casual benefit she had ever held and the guests actually seemed to be enjoying it despite the lack of entertainment. A minute later Wilson returned with the set list.

"They said that if there's anything you can't or won't do to just let me know and they'll try and work it out."

"This looks good. How do they want to start the show and why am I talking to you instead of them?"

"They are gonna have you stand in front of the closed curtain and they will start the music and after the first verse the curtain will open and you'll go from there. And you're talking to me because they have to finish setting up. They didn't think they were gonna be performing after Bonnie called in sick. I still can't believe you're gonna do this. I didn't know you sang."

"I sang in High School and a little in college, but I haven't really performed since then."

"Well that explains the need for the drinks. Good luck, Cuddy."

Wilson walks toward the stage and after a peek behind the curtain, goes up to the mic.

"Ladies and gentleman, we apologize for the delay in the entertainment, but we are glad to say that the problem has been solved and we are ready to start the show."

He glance over at Cuddy, who is fidgeting nervously by the stage. She gives him a small nod and he continues.

The band's regular lead female vocalist was unable to make it tonight, so they will be assisted by none other than our very own Dr. Lisa Cuddy."

Everyone in attendance starts whispering and then gradually they start to clap. Cuddy walks onstage and Wilson gives her a "Good Luck" pat on her shoulder as he steps down. The first chords of "Lean on me begin to play as Cuddy stands at the microphone. Looking out at the audience, she says a silent prayer that House has not shown up. _He would love this. I would never hear the end of it. _she thinks to herself, remembering the last time House watched her sing.

_Some times in our life_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know there's always tomorrow_

The crowd starts clapping and Cuddy turns slightly to see the curtain opening. She sees people whispering and pointing. _What's wrong?, _she asks herself.

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need _

_Somebody to lean on_

She turns around to look at the band and is shocked to see House sitting at the piano. He nods his head and Cuddy walks over to the piano. She leans against it as she sings the rest of the song, still in shock.

She isn't needed to sing the next song so she whispers to House as it begins.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about this is my band."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a band, much less the one that was gonna be here tonight."

"Well you never asked and I wasn't sure if we were gonna be able to make it until yesterday."

"House! What would you have done then?"

"Don't worry, Wilson had a back up plan."

"Fine….and thanks for this. I think they're actually enjoying themselves."

"I told you to trust me, Cuddy."

The song ends and Cuddy walks to the front of the stage so House can sing his song. As he starts singing, she finds herself mesmerized by his voice. She subconsciously sings the chorus with the rest of the band but before she knows it the song is over.

_God, he has such a sexy voice, _she finds herself thinking. She inwardly kicks herself for thinking anything about House as sexy.

She turns to face the audience once again and begins to sing her next song.

As House plays the piano, he smiles to himself for thinking to call Bonnie and tell her that she wasn't needed for the gig. He knew that without her Cuddy would have been forced to sing with them. He knew she wouldn't let this benefit go on without any sort of entertainment. He watches her sing, and is taken back to the last time he heard her sing in college.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Flashback**

Lisa Cuddy nervously paces backstage waiting for her turn to go onstage. She looks from behind the curtain and sees House sitting in the front row. She had asked him to come watch her sing but she wasn't sure if he would show.

Seeing her, House gives a little wave and a thumbs up. Lisa gives him a weak smile and closes the curtain. She walks over to the make-up area to check her hair and make-up. Satisfied with her appearance, she continues pacing, knowing that her turn is next.

The performer walks offstage and Cuddy gives her friend a hug. She hears herself being introduced and slowly walks onstage. She look over to where she knows House is sitting and gives him a wink as the music starts.

_Whenever I'm with him_

_Something inside starts to burnin' _

_And I'm filled with desire_

_Could it be the devil in me_

_Or is this the way love's supposed to be_

_It's like a heat waveBurnin' in my heartI can't keep from cryin'It's tearin' me apartWhenever he calls my nameSoft, low, sweet and plainI feel, right thereI feel that burnin' flameHas high blood pressure got a hold on meOr is this the way love's supposed to be?It's like a heat waveBurnin' in my heartI can't keep from cryin'It's tearin' me apartSometimes I stare in spaceTears all over my faceI can't explain itDon't understand itI ain't never felt like this beforeNow this funny feelin' has me amazedI don't know what to doMy head's in a hazeIt's like a heat waveI feel itBurnin', right here in my heartIt's like a heat wave_

She takes a few bows before walking offstage, realizing that she was looking at House during the entire song. Once backstage, she fidgets nervously. She opens the curtain to look at house, but he is no longer in his seat. Taking a deep breath she closes the curtain and tells herself that it's for the best.

Turning around she finds herself face to face with House.

"Uh, hi. I didn't see you in your seat. I thought you'd left."

"Never", he says before leaning over and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Cuddy smiles to herself, glad that he got her message, and deepens the kiss.

After they pull apart, House looks at her and asks, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship. And then when I was choosing a song, I decided that this was worth the risk."

"I'm glad you did it, Cuddy."


End file.
